Ali
Ali is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. She is incredibly quiet and hardly ever talks. She joined to prove that never saying a word can get you where you need to go. Challenge Guide Challenge 1: She made it to the next round of the singing contest. Her team lost. Challenge 2: In the canoe race, she was partners with Ronda, and Ronda told her to put a nail in the bottom of Elaine and Emily's canoe. Elaine and Emily sunk, Ali's team won. Challenge 3: She and Ronda supervised the building for their team. Chad came over and tried to put a stop to it, only to be stopped himself by Jason. Challenge 4: She was put in charge of the set building with Ronda. They put together a set that collapsed during the performance. Her team lost. Challenge 5: She did not do that well in the freeze dance contest. Her team lost. Challenge 6: She did well in the cleaning contest. Her team lost. Challenge 7: She helped design Ronda's dress, her team won. Challenge 8: She was able to conquer her fear, her team won. Challenge 9: She participated in a dolphin race, winning the only one for her team. Her team won. Challenge 10: She was the second one eliminated in the laser tag challenge because Ken surprised her and shot her. Her team lost. Challenge 11: She didn't help much with the dog selection or training. Her team won. Challenge 12: She won the Jaws challenge for her team. Her team won. Challenge 13: She was one of the invincibility winners for the challenge, and her alliance voted for Blossom, due to her being to nice and a formidable opponent. Challenge 14: She got a zero on her dive, because she missed the water and landed on Ronda. Ronda created an alliance with Jakey, Blossom, and although they didn't know they were allied with Ronda, Chris and Laura. She was eliminated from the skeet shoot because Ali's gun short-circuited. Ali knocked Ronda, who would have won the challenge, into the quicksand, causing her to lose. Ronda had her alliance vote out Ali, and at the campfire, after her elimination, she told off Ronda. Relationships Jason- He could possibly have a crush on Ali, since he tried to impress her with karate moves. Background Ali was always a quiet child. In her group of friends she was usually the peacemaker, because she couldn't start a fight. She is well liked by her peers, because she can't say something to disappoint or anger them. Audition Ali is pictured sitting on her bed. She has a projector showing images of her, and pieces of information saying why she should be on the show. She stops the projector on a picture of her and her friends. She starts a clip of her friends fighting, and her walking into the middle of them, and calming them down, all while never saying a word. She starts the projector up again. She looks at the camera, smiles, waves, and shrugs. The camera shuts off. Trivia *Ali was the first female to be eliminated in the merge. *Ali is the first female jury member. *In the chapters, she speaks the least (not counting eliminated contestants), excluding her elimination. Category:Total Drama Mania